


King of Hearts

by buzzmarvel



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men, comics - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Bad Boys, Bad Boys' Love, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys in Skirts, Boys' Love, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Gen, Girls Kissing, Girls with Guns, Girls' Night Out, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Hogwarts Head Boys & Head Girls, Hot, Hot Sex, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, M/F, M/M, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Mean Girls Quotes, Mean Girls References, Multi, OC, Oral Sex, Other, Past Abuse, Pre-Threesome, Quirky Girl, Scarf Kink, Scary, Sea Monsters, Sexting, Sexy, Sexy Times, Sleepy Boys, Spice Girls References, Spooky, Spooky Mormon Hell Dream, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, XD, dick - Freeform, enemies/friends/lovers, pussy, reader - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzmarvel/pseuds/buzzmarvel
Summary: you're being sold to Thanos and wired things start to happenread more to find out how your wild story will end





	1. Thanos

My mother was a human youngling who got married off to an abusive ant-hybrid called Chuck. She hit me in a bush when I was born so he wouldn't find me. 

Now I was standing infront of my miror I looked ad my freckled face and my messy hair wich i quickly threw up into a ponytail. Then my mother came into my room and told me she had sold me to affort food for my siblings and that i should come downstairs to meet my new master. My eyes widened and i felt tears burning in my orbs. I quickly ran into my big bright bathroom and cried SO hard. I was shakin' and when I looked into my golden antiqe miror and then I saw it. Over the summer I had grown quite a lot and my chest was wider and bigger. I went too myu room and took on a querky t-shirt and sweatpants but when I loked in the mirror I still lokked cute in a querky way, oh well. I took a deap breath and walked into our simple kitchen in the trailer that we lived in. Then i saw a large purple man sitting in our sofa, my eyes immediatley locked with his amethyst orbs wich widened upon seeing me. I saw that he stared at my sexy legs and my breathtakin' hipbones. He was drooling and a blush started to form on my pale cheeks. I could feel my ears burning from the attention and I quikly looked away, catching my breth. My mother stared akwardly at the cealing and Introduced the HADSOME man, i.. i mean purple man as THANOS. I said it was a weird name and THANOS laughed. ' You sure are quierky y/n' I giggled and looked away again. Turns out I had been sold/adopted to thanos. When i realized i ran to my room and sobbed, then i packed a backpack and pushed open my window to escape. But thanos used the space stone to summon a portal that sent me back to him. I was still crying whenwe walked out of my home the trailer and flew away in the Thanos-copter...


	2. the new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come home to Thanos big home <33

I stared out from the big window in his Thanos-copter. WOW. It was really beautiful out here, but not as beautiful as Thanos amethyst orbs and helmet he’s wearing. I coudnt stop stairing at him my eyes widened. The wind swept my hair into my mouth as it stuck to my lipgloss but I didnt care, I was just quierky that way.We flew for a few houers as I slept. I woke up in THANOS arms, I was ShOOK. I quickly freed myself from his arms I didn’t want to accept my new life. Then Thanos showed me to my room, it was very big with a soft bed and solid turquise interior. How did he know turquise was my favourite?   
“You’re fucking whore. How could you sleep with the enemie”. Then the tears started to come. He called me “whore”. He just slammed the door shut and I sat myself in my bed. I went to the closet and looked in. The only clothes were turqoise lingerie and quuerky t-shirts and sweatpants. I wept, compleatly ShoOk. Then Thanos came back into my room.  
‘’ Im so sorry Y/n’’ he said with big eyes ‘’ i was talking to one of my other children on the phone, gamora, I thought she was bae but turns out she’s just fam’’ He showed me a small earpiece and i chuckled, i was glad he didn’t think i was a whore. I was still mad at him tho. He made me cry and I don’t ever think I will forgive him. I tied my hair in a ponytail and swayed my mesy curly hair in his face and left the room. This will be fun I thought whit a grin on my face.


	3. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting hot with y/n and Thanos

I went to the kitchen and cooked up som ramen noodles, my own special quierky recipie. THANOS came and schoffed.. ”My princess, what are you eating? ” he asked. ”Noodles” i replied. ”but shoulnt a pretty girl like you eat fancier food?” he asked. “but im not like other girls” i replied. thanos looked me eyes widened.

A few days later one of Thanos’ servants came to my room, wich i mostly locked up inside playing guitar hero wich was my secret passion, he told me thanos waited for me outside. When i came outside Thanos led me deep into the forrest and said he had prepared a picnick just for me, with my favorite food Ramen noodles! I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. But I wouldn’t forgive him for what he said to me. He tried to turn my frown at my big pouty lipps upside down but it didn’t work. I started to crie and told him how I missed scool so much. 

Thanos put me to bed and wispered plaesantries in my ear as I fell asleep. The next day I woke up and a sexy schoolgirl uniform lay on the foot of my bed. Thanos came and told me I was going to start school! I was so happe I hugged him and his purple embrace was comforting  
Then Thenos drove me to school on the Thanoscopter and i hugged him goodbye before going inside. I walkd to my locker and someone was standing infrpnt of it.  
‘’ e..excuse m-me’’ I studdered because i was so shy and quirky  
The guy turned around, he was hotter than sphaggeti. He showelled me into my locker and went past me. I still looked at him with big dowey eyes. Had I just met my firt bad boy? I asked myself. I went to my first lesson but I bumped into a boy with glasses and dropped my books. He helped me pick the books up akwardly as I laughed nervously. We looked at eachother at luch and I almost choked on my bread.  
Then the bad boy from the corridor came and sat next tome, with out asking. He stared at me with a penetrating gaze and a smug look on his face.  
‘’ umm… hi’’ i said nervousley  
‘’ ‘Sup’’ He said still stairing at me  
‘’ What’s your name?’’ I askd  
‘’Brandon’’ he said ‘’you?’’  
‘’My name is y/n’’ i said blushing. He brusehed a little piece of hair that had escaped from my messy bun behind my ear. We were close and I could smell his AXE Apollo perfume. I looked away eyes widen.  
“Thats a pretty name” he said in his low raspy voice. I quivered.  
“Th..th, thanks” i said. i could feel my ears and neck redden. While I was looking away he dissapered into the crowd heading out of the cafeteria. i sat paralized for 4 houres. 

After 4 hours i went out to the parking lot where thanis would pick me up in the thanoscopter.  
Then I saw the boy with glasses from before sitting on a bench. My bag was rlly heavi so i sat down next to him. “h...hello goddess” he said, I blushed really hard. We looked in each others eyes, and I swear I could drown in his brown eyes. They looked like honey. I smiled at him. He and I looked away blushing both of us. Akward. Just then the thanoscopter showed up and I said goodbye to the boy. I realised he didnt know his name!  
“W..whats your name!?” i said as I was stepping into the copter.  
“Billy!” he anserd and I flew away.

‘’Who was the boy??’’ Thanos demanded  
‘’ N..nobody…’’ I stuttered,bushing hard  
‘’ Well im glad yore making friend’’ He said akwardli. I lokked down at my ripped low rice pants when I realized that it had a hole right in the middle of my panties. I blushed. Had everyone seen it? My eyes widen. Had Brandon or Billy seen it!? I immedietly asked Thanos to buy me some new clothes. He agreed and dropped me off at the house. I sat on my bed and cried off emberassment.

I heard a knock on my door. I sprung up, thinking it was Thanos. But it was a green girl with purple hair.  
She said she was gamora.  
‘’ You little brat, I jused to be thanos fav chilld but now you ruined everything you little hoe!1’’ she yelled at me  
‘’ Well, im sOrRY he loves me more than you at least i’m not an OGRE! ‘’ i said then she slapped me and we started fighting. I hear someone run up the stairs, she was blue. She told me her name was Nebula. She appologized for Gamoras actions and I told her it was okey.


	4. the letter

A few days later I was wearing my new pants too school and found a note in my locker. It said: ‘I could drown in your eyes, I would cross a tousend rivers for you. I love you. -B<3’  
Who was it from? Brandon or Billy? I immediatly thought it was Billy, since i coldnt imagine Brandon writing much. But the n he was so mysterious.   
Thanos sayed i colud only go to school 2 days a week, the rest i sholud spend with him so i didn’t go to school today. I woke up on my fluffy bed and directly went down to make myself my own Starbucks coffee. While I was waiting for the coffee I remembered that I still had my underwear on. So qwierky, I was lucky Thanos wasn’t there. Just when that thought stuck my mind he walked thru the door. He looked at me hungrily and beckoned me forward. I complied shyely and walked towards him. He eyed my figure as I tried to cover my bare skin.  
“Why are you trying to cover that beautiful body y/n?” he asked with a grin.  
I didn’t answer but blushed hard. Thanos finished making my coffe and took it up to my room for me, he was kind that waay. Then he sat on my bed with me as i drank it hungrily. I was sO OBSESSED with Coffe. He laughed quietly  
“You really like coffee, don’t ya you little naughty girl” I juststood there unable to speak.   
“You really like to tease me, daddy?” he asked.  
“Y..yes p.p..princess” i answerd shakily and laughed. He started laughing too and we sat thre laughing for 4 houres.

The next time I went to school, Thanos stood ready in a princess dress outside the thanoscopter. Iblushed, he lookd pretty but it was also embarasing to be dropped of at school by a gigant purple man in a dress. I walked with my head down, not wanting to watch anyone in the eyes. I walked directly to my locker and took out the book for the firest lession. I sighed, not wanting to go to school anymore. But as I was going to walk away I walked into Brandon. He was smiling at me trough shining eyes. Hi tousled hair covering them slightly.  
“Did you get my letter?” he asked.  
“That was you?”  
“Yeah” he saed with a big mischievous grin. I looaked at him and he looaked at me. He brushed away some hair that had escaped my messy bun. I bluashed and he walked away.   
I hurried to the kibrary to seek some privacy, and theree I met Billy.  
‘’ Hi y/n’’ He said, he lookd kinda sad  
‘’ Hi Billy’’ Isaid   
We started talking and after a while i saw he got a text. I got nervous for a sec, maybe he had a girlfriend, wait why did i care about that? The text was from ‘’Bran.’’ And i caught a gliphse of it before Billy turned his fone upside down. It sayd something like ‘’ She got the letter, thangks 3000 man 👊’’ I was confusion.   
“who was it from”? I asked sheepishly, blushing. I was furios.  
“whemm.. It was from noone” he answerd.  
“Dont lie to me!” i screamed and stormed away! I grin and he didn’t notice,


	5. Meeting Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet your hot profeccor

This is it tears started to from and i ran away and bumpbed into someone who was really big. I looked up and there was profecor hulk. I smiled at him and he smiled at me.   
‘’Are you alright y/n?’’ he asked  
‘’ mm...yeah.. well no i---i’’ I sobbed  
‘’ Ow you poor thing, here come with me’’ He said kindly and led me to his ofice. Thre he sat me down on a stool and offered me a chocolate bar from his strong Hulk hands. I bluched and accepted it, nibling away as he gave me some kleenex to wipe my tears.  
‘’t---t thank you…’’ i sobbed and managed a smile.  
“why dont you sing a song for me so you can feel better, i heard you have a amazing woice. he said and winked”  
i blushed but started singing in my beautiful woice i didnt even knew i had

 

“I threw salt and cereal at his car in revenge.  
(um, yea)  
I bit his nipples in despair.  
(yea, baby)   
I cried on his adam’s apple  
(yea, yea ohhh)  
When the night came i burned his garage  
(Yeah-yeah-o-o-o-o-oof)  
Why didn’t i see your lies?  
(o..oo..oo.ooof)  
When we hung out,  
you (yea you!)  
texted your minecraft girlfriend  
I kick-flipped on your Xbox   
I cursed at your mother’  
You are a hoe(hoeeeeeee, yea)  
I ate all your last bananas  
I stole your fave bandana(banadana)  
When we talked  
you  
never listened  
only talked about your Hentai crushes  
(dun-dun-dun-dun-dududududu)  
I smashed your dvd collection  
I, stepped on your man feelings  
I lay napkins on your driveway  
I spread ketchup on your bed  
I snatched your best underwear  
You   
are a terrible person

 

He looked at me and we started to lean into eachoters personal space. I closed my eayes and i felt his soft lips on mine. I knew it was wrong but it felt so good. But then i heard the door open and there stood Thanos. He was angri >:O.   
‘’y/n.’’ He said sternly  
‘’i---i’’ I squeaked. Thanos grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away out of the scool.   
‘’ Liste, sir, miss y/n was not feeling well so..’’ Profecsor Hulk began.   
Thanos didn’t listen to him and walkd towards his thanoscopter, i stumbeled behind him. Hulk screamd at him and thanos turned around, he punched the profeccot in the face. When doing so he let go of me and i scrambled away. They began fighting and after sum time my favourite professor was laying moitonless on the grond. He didnt breadh.   
‘’ No! what have you done’’ Thanos sayd nothing he pushed me into the thanos copter. As we flew thru the air THANOS grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me so hard my bun came undon.  
“WhaTT You DoIn GirL” he asked with a tear in his eye.   
“i..I” i couldnt get the words out  
“You belong to ME, potato”! he said, woice quivvering. he was criing now. I went into his lap and softli smoothed his face with my soft hands. He smiled down at me. I gently took of my school jjumper. I noticed that he was lookeing at my big boobos, I slapped his face and told him  
“I was getting hot” then i went out of his lapp and into my seat.   
Thanos blushed sheelishly and turned to look where he was driving the thaoscopte. I felt a little akward, what had i just done? I wasnt hte kind of girl who did stuff like that. I wasnt a slut….?


	6. brandon

That night when I went to bed i couldnt sleep. i was just thinkin about prophessor hulk and our kiss. THAt was my first kiss! when i fell asleep i dreamt Thanos had never interrupted us…   
I wake up in cold sweating bed. I heard a hard knock on my door and i jumped up from my bed and tried to quickly changed clothes. I heard someone walked in and it was Brandon. He looked at my quirkyie bra and my highwaisted panties. I saw that he was drowling.   
‘’B---Brandonnn??’’  
‘’Hi y/n…’’   
‘’Wh--what are you doing here??’’  
‘’I wanted to come see you and you werent at shool.’’  
‘’mm no i,,, im’’’ I didn’t want to tell him the truth, it would be so wEird, ‘’ im homescholed...on some days of the week´´  
‘’oh… okay’’ he said smugly  
‘’Wait , did you skip shool to komehere.How did you get in here??’’  
He lookd so hot right now whit a tight fitting black t-shirt over his muscley figure. I walkd closer to him, what what he doing to me? I wanted to kiss him so bad… But then i tripped over my guitar hero guitar and stubled into him! OMG LIKE AN IDIOT!!   
‘’ woah… are you ok y/n’’ Then he looks at my guitar ‘’you play guitarr y/n’’ I blushed and nodded   
‘’cool… me too,’’ he said. I lookd up at him confusedly but smild. “i didnt know girls played that…” he said.  
“well im a bad girl” i said shyly. he laughed and picked up the guittar  
“do you know the song ‘belive in l0ve’, we can sing together” he asked.  
i blushed and nodded, that was my favourit song of all time.  
he started playing and we sang together while i cried becous it was soo our song.

love is the cure  
you are the cure for the sickness in me  
you are my sickness  
i loooove you  
even when you sleep  
with HIM   
i love yor cirvy body   
im thinkin’ bout your hair that smells like bees  
i like your hands, they soft like feathers   
when they totch my lips

I belive  
no i knwo  
like roblox is free  
our love is   
reeeeeeeeeee  
allllllllllll

as real as the sky in your eyes  
as real as your kiss on my tongue  
as real as the grass under our feet   
i wanna hold yuo   
i wanna kiss yuo  
i wanna love yuooooo

 

When i opened my eayes that i had closed we were songing. I bluashed and looked down at my grandma panties. He took mine head in his hands  
“I love it when you bluish” he said with a deep woice, almost as deep and raspy as the deep sea. Him saying that only made me blush more and i sat down at my big cozy bed and breaded out, i was tired avter rocking out with Brandon and also put on a bathrobe. He lay down beside me on my bedand i also lay down. i turnd’ my head to look at him, he was so hot… He turned his head towards me and caught me stairing. I cloud see his eyes widen when he looked @ me and i smiled as i lost myself in his beautifull eyes. Then he rolled closer and kissed me hard. I squealed in surprise but kissed him back it felt so nice he started to untie my bathrobe and i smiled and kised his neck. He reachd under my bathrobe and grabbed my buubs. I snuck my hand undr his shirt and felt his strong muslles. The n there was a loud knock on the door and i hear thanos outsid  
‘’Are you in there Potato?’’   
Brandon lookd up att me and smirked  
‘’potato?’’ he said i blushed and loookd awey.   
‘’ld bet’ ge’ goin’ he aid n climbed out the window.


	7. Billy

The next morning when i and Thanos and his duaghters(bitches) were eating brekfast thanos asked me loudky who was in my room last night. So EMBaarrasing.   
”I...I mean..noone!” i answed. thank god Brandon had snuck out my window befor anyone noticed him. Wheiw! Thanos shook his head and continued eating honey nut cherrios ™. I gottet up from my chair and started to walk to the smal bus stop that would take me to scool. I starred on the road trying to paitently wait for the bus. So anNoyinG. When the bus finaly arrived I got on and scourd the eile for a plase to sit. There were none and evryone glared at me as if to say i cat sit with them. Then somone waves at me from the back of the bus. I looced eyes with Billy who beconed me to sit next to him. I sat down gratefully and put my turquise fjällräven kånken ™ backpack in my lap. It had a bunch of quierky pins an’ stuff.  
“Wow, what a cool and quierky backpack you have y/n” Billy 4said feebly, chetnut eyes widen.   
“T..tHanks’ Billy, i like you orbs” i said, cheeks flushing. He blushed and looked away but rested his knee agains mine. I felt my nerves throb from his tutsh. I took my hand and leaned it againgst his chicken thighs. I saw a small bluish creeped upp on his chieeks. I laughed a little and he just stared at me. I could see somethiing creep up from Billys pants, but i didnit think much of it.   
We met again at lunch and he talkd about his passion for writing and the novel he was writing. I didn’t say anything just drowned in his soft peepers. They were so differern from Brandon’s even tho they both had brown eyes. Billys were soft and warm while Brandon’s wer cold and calculating. I honsetly dont know which i prefer. I was rattled from my thaughts when he told me he would base a character for his book on me.  
“Its a beautiful princess who has to get rescued every chapter” he explained nervously.  
“Oh, thansk” i said while blushing. oh, how romantik i thaught.   
later at the library i ran into him again and dropped my books “by accident” and when he helped me pick them up he looked shocked when he noticed my favorite book.  
“have you read THIS?” he asked with an impressed look. “y..YES” I stammered out. He looked at me with his loving chetnut orbs. I bluashed and looked down at my torso or more like my big boobos. He followed my eyes and started to bluish a little bit too. We were just standing there until we heard a “Ahem!” I looked up and there was Principel Nick Fury. I bluched even more, now i was practicly a tomatoe.   
‘’Miss y/n, come with me’’ He said. I felt tears forming in my orbs, what had I done.  
‘’She’s not going anywere alone, im coming with cant u se she s upset?’’ Billy surprisingly stood up for me I looked up and smild at him.   
‘’Fine’’ The principle said and led us to his offic. ‘’Miss y/n, i have to inform you that profeccos Hulk has unfortunatly succumbed from Thsnos injuries.’’ I couldnt speak, i was stunned, this was all my falt, I rushed out criing so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who are y'all rooting for?


	8. the countrie club

I ranned all the way home on my small legs and met Thanos in the doorway. he looked at my tearstained face and took it in his big purple hands.  
“what happnd potato?” he asked and held me tight in his purple embrace. I broke free from him and lookd away.  
“you killed prophescor HUlk!” i screemed at his wifebeater.(He is tall). he looked amused.   
“ You wanna come with me to the countrie club shortcake?” he quizzed me  
“ Yes ple...ase” I wimpered. He took his big hands to mine face and swiftly mopped of the tears that was fallingg down mine face.   
“Wear something graceful” he stuttered out with a wink. And after that he walkwed out from my room with his thicc legs. I cuickly went to my wardrobe. I put on a dress thet thanos had picked out for me when i first moved in. I was a kneeleght turquise dress with a silk ribbon that wrapped around my waist and ended in a big bow in the back. I felt so uncomfortabel when we arrived i hATEd weraing dresses, unlike other girls. All around the room were fancy people sipping fancy drinks and thanos ushered me to grab one from a tray. i took the drink to please him but didnt acually drink it. i wasnt a slut. i walked around for a while, trying not to cri. Professcor hUlk was my favourit techer and my firs kiss! I was so angry at ThanOs for killing him. I was sturred from my thaughts when i saw Brandon! i was happy until i saw he was kissing Brittany from scool! what a SLUT. I looked at her short shoirt dress scowling at her. Not that she could see. I felt how the watter in my eyes starter to work and quiekley ran to the street. It was then i heard a pling from my bra. I smiled a little realizzing that i had putted my phone in my bra. I fished it up and it was a text from BILLY! It read:   
“Hey you forgott your book earlyer today! I tried to run after u but ur so fast lol, how ard u??” my hart warmd after readinc the text, and encuraged meto go back insid. I wasso mad at Brandon. I chugged my dring and grabbd another one from a trai. Then i walkd back to the toilet were Brandan and Brittany were making out. When i walkd in they stardely pulld away from eachother and i screamd  
”You friking scank!! >:(” as i thre my drink at Bethanny. She shreiked and rnned to the batroom. Brandon lokked at me mahogany eyes widen.  
“y/n! W.. whata you doin’ ‘ere?” he stuttred.  
“What arr yoo doin’?” i slurred drunkenly.  
“Oh Brittany! That wasa nothing!” he said hurridly.   
“nothin’? was that wat it was when we kissed to? Am i nothin’? SLUT!” i stormed away from the party and texted Billy to kom pick me upp.


	9. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N hangs out with Billy and Thanos gets protective.

I heard the beautiufuil sound of Billys engine. I quekly jumped up from the cold ground I had just satted on. He smieled kindly at me and i smieled kindly at him back.   
“ Ladies fifrst” He said. I was shaking. Nobody had ever done that to me before, I looked at the ground and said to it:   
“I bet’ ge’ goin’”. It didnt anwere me and I sarted to quetly crie.   
‘’It’s allright y/n,’’ He said soflty, ‘’we should get you away from here’’ He helped me sit on the backseat of his old vintage qerki motorcykle. ‘’Waher to you want to go?’’ he askd softly.  
‘’mmm… liek… u …’’ I mumbled drunkedly. ‘’Ehh..okey i ll fix something’’ He said carefuly. He drove me to his house and i clung on to him as we drove, nuzzleing my face into his soft aviator jacket. He smelld chai tea and cinnamon. When whe arrivd at his hous he tucked me into his bed and made me a glass of water, then he lay down on a large armschair.   
When i woke up the next day i had 69 missed calls from THanoS and maany voicemails. They were all off Thanos criing and saying my name. i called him.  
“y/n!” he answerd.  
“h..hi daddy” i said quietly so i wouldnt wake Billy.  
“Dont you ‘daddy’ me youg lady! i was so worried. were are yiu!” he said.  
“im at B.. i mean im at a friends hoose.  
“where? tell me an adress so i can pick you up in the THaNos-COPTER” he demandeds.  
“no need ill wak home” i said hurridly.  
“ok but yoll get a spanking when you get home” he said reluctantly.  
“ok fine…. daddy” i said and hung up. just then Billy woke up in his chair. I felt his eyaes wander to my body. I could fealt the hairs on my body raise.   
“I…I shoulda go” I said to him. He looked at me and slowly walked over to me. It looked sexy.   
“ Are you shoure y/n?” He said in a low raspy woice i had never heard before.   
“I… maybe I can stay a little longre”   
“Maybe you want to heare the novelle i’m writing on y/n?” He said, sheepishli.  
I nodded and lay back down on the bed. ‘’My dad is gonna kill me tho’’ I said. Billy giggled and lay down akwraedly next to me. He cleard his thort and started reading, his voise like honey.   
After a whil he went down and maed us braekfast, i sippd on sum coffe and he on camomille tea as it reind outsid. He drove me home on his mototrcycle later and when i got inside i was soaking wert. Thanos stood in the doorway to my room, purple arms crossed, waiting. His big purple mass filling the doorframe. he was wearing his alabaster wifebeater streched tight over his musclly torso and a pair of speedy sunglasses from 2004. my big cheeks tingled with the anticipation of a spank. Thqanos looked me over for wounds and seemed to like what he saw. A wide smile crept acroos his features.  
“come ‘ere tik tok. daddy wants to play.”


	10. bach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bach

I stood up from my bed. Still sore from yestirday. My muskles was much better after Thaios had masssaged them, mmm yes that felt good. But he did masssage me a little too hard on some places. I went to my weardrbe and changed into my thingt school girl outfit. I knew how muich the boys in school liked the outfit. The skirt was just a tiny bit too small and dindt covwer my butt and the shirt was verry tight around my boobos. I felt kind of selfconcuios wearingit, i would much rather wear sewatpants so i decided tto create my own quirky combo and wear sweatpants along with my schoolgirl uniform. I quickly cooked up some ramen noodles and then headed to school. I was still so sad about my deceased profescor and angry/sad with Brandon before my first class i just went to the music room to cool of, there i could be alone and play myu guitarr, away from the other girls whom i were nothing like by the way. I started playing and sang my own lyrics to a song from 1675. I was quirky like that. Modern music didn’t appeal to me the way Bach did. he was dreamy. He truly spoke to my heart and if i were alive then i so whould have married him, okay, i’ll admitt it i have a crush. I began singing in my beautiful voice and plucked on my guitarr:

My heart breaks  
(ooohhh)  
everytime i see you in the hall  
(yeeeaa)  
your eyes make me fall  
(faaalalalll)  
into a deep depression  
(im depressed btw)

youuu   
maaake  
meee  
feeeel  
sooooo

that was all i could come up with for the moment. I hear someone shutting the door and i looaked at it with my big like doe eyes. Nobody was there. I started to bluish a little. I diodent like that someone haed heard me. WHat if it was Billy or ewww BraidonI still cloudent belive how he had forsaken me att the country club. Wait why was he ther anyway? He didn’t strike me as someone who went to fancy parties. Later at lunch i was eatinh an hotdog and i saw Brandon nd strted criing and went home and lisnd to Bach.


	11. The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n is havin' a lovely day with Thanos and you get a little bit wet!

I walked up to Thnaos and looked at him with big puppylike eayes:  
“ can we plase go to the Zoo, Princess?” i saw a faint yellow blush sneaking up on his face. I started laugdgyh a little. He was more and more embarresed now so his whole face was now a sand like color.   
“Yes of course I can take you there, daddy”   
We junmped in the thanoscopter and headed off towards the zoo. When we got there we walked around for a bit and Thanos bought me a big stick of cotton cnadhy. Latger I suggeted we go on the ferris wheel by the water.Thanos reluctantly complied and we went into the next empty car. Thanos’ big statue filled up most of the car so i had to sit in his lap. The entire way up i could feel his whole body trembling under my low rice jeans. He looked nervous and I could feel stray beads of sweat escape the holes of his wifebeater against my back as i clung on to him. He hugged me tighter and kissed the back off my har. i squezze hiss hand and i felt somting hard in his pantd but i didnt think anythik off it.  
When we reached the apex off the ride i herd thanos GRUNT and somethong wetted my butt.   
“Wawa, wasa dat?” i said in a realistic texas accent.  
“no..nothong” thanos said slowly into my ear. i felt quite wet myself.  
when we exited the ride i ate som candy floch and we looked at amimals an’ stuff. i moved toward the snakeexibith.  
“Are yiu sure you want to go there potato?” he asked patronisingly.  
“why wuldnt i want too?” i asked snarkily.  
“little girls like you dont usually like scary snaks” he said proudly.  
“im NOT like OTHER girls” i said with a grin.  
“you sure are a spicy one” thanos said, amazed. He tooked my hand and led me to the snakeexibith. I laughted so much that people looked at me wierd, but they didnt knew how it was to being not like other girls.   
“Shallt we go to that querkie old resturant youve talked about so much, big daddy?!” He wispered in my eares lowley. I looked at him smieling biggly.   
“Yes ples, my little printcess!” 

When we got to the resataurant i was so happi, Thanos was so nice to me. I ordered some pizza with a side of fries and a milkshake for me. Thanos got a large beer and some plain spaghetti. As we ate Thanos made silly faces and played with his spaghettu wich made me smlie and as i giggles i forgot almost all of my miserable life. When we got home in the evening we watched the fault in our stars together and At one point i noticed Thanso criynig aswell as a suspicous elevation in his boxers. I put my hand on him and scooted a little closer. Thason was like a elevattor. he went up and up and up and then down came liquid. i criid and he put me to bed.


	12. the song

When i woke up in my wet bed there wsa not on my dresser. it said:

Hi y/n (daddy/ potato/ tik tok!)  
I am giong away for a while to a sectet cavv so the police dont find me. i kind off killed your techer and all that. there is ramen in the frige and eggs in the dresser. I told Gamora too takk care off you but she is a bitsh!

MVH/yours truly Thason.

I lauhed a little because im wierd that way. I immedietley went to my wardrobe and putted on a short short skirt, that really showd off mine bum bum. I wish mine printcces were here, i relly misses him. I walked down to the kitchen and toasted some bred and spreaded NutELLA ON IT. MMmmmm it ws reallt good, that sweet chocklate taste was just too much for me sometimes. I continued to moan so muchi that i didnt notice that Gamora (uggh bitch) walk in.   
“Youre so fat, you bitch!!” she said laughing at me. I started to cry. Large salty tearsdropps started to form in my big orbs and plummeted down on my sandwich where they mixed with the nutella into a wert soggy mix. Gamora was so mean but I collected my self and jammed the wet sandwich in her green face.   
‘’YOU UGLY LITTLE COCKROACH!!!’’ She yelled, spitting out some bead. ‘’AS LONG AS DADDY IS GONE I’M IN CHARGE SO YOU’D BETTER DO AS I SAY.’’  
I ran up to my room an criued, a while later i heard a click at my door and whent to see what it was. I tried too open the door butt it woldnt open! i slapped the door with my sholder but i wodent buge.   
“Gamora!” i screamed. she locked me in my own room! i sat and criid on my bed but the i took up my phonrë.  
“hello y/n” Billy anserd. All i couild do an that moment was crye.   
“What is it y/n?” He said with a careful woice.  
“I...I want to get away from thies house” I choked out. I could almost hear him think what he shalt do and the he seid:   
“I’ll come and get you y/n, dont worrie baby” He said in a sweet woice. It only took a few seconds before he was at my house, it was alomst like he already was around my area. I sneaked out from my house, so quietlie that Gamoura wouldnt notice i was sneaking out from the house. I laughed a little, beacause i was querkie in that way.   
i jumped off our low garage roof and there Billy was waiting for me. I sat on his motorcycle and squeezed his abdomen as we zoomed away. When we arrived at school i was happie, everything was back to normal.

LAter Billy and I sat in the cafeteria and talkd about the The fault in our stars as we ate. I staired into his chetnut orbs as everyone aroud us got quiet. I turned around to see what it was. Everyone looked at a table right in the middle of the cafeteria. There wsa Brandon! He was standing on the table, wering only his black rippd jens and shoes. He was holding a guitarr. I gasped. He looked at me my eytes widen. Then he started playing. 

My heart beets  
(ooohhh)  
everytime i see you in the hall  
(yeeeaa)  
your eyes make me fall  
(faaalalalll)  
into a deep happinsss  
(im ded inside btw)

youuu   
maaake  
meee  
feeeel  
sooooo  
Aliiiiiiiiive

you are the only one  
(oooonnnneeee)  
who can make me smile  
(with my mouuuth)  
you are special  
(you areee)  
not like other girlsss  
(ohhhh)  
not like that bitch Brittaneyh  
(shes a SLUT)

I Loooove you  
y/n  
i looooove you

i wasb SHOOK. I quekly ran to him and kissed him. He kissed me back really hard   
“I really missed you y/n” he said sweetly   
“I really missed yuo too Barndon” I said, i could see a light bluish on his face it was kinda kute I thought. But what I didnt notice was that Billy had left the cafiteria when me and Branden had started to kissing. But i didnt relize that, i was just sOO happy that me and Brandon was friends again. It made me feel warm inside. As we made out on top of the table the crowd roared. Brendon picked me up in his strong arms and the crowd parted as he made his way out of the scool. Afterwards we drove around in his black mercedes G wagon. As the sun started to set we stoped on a picnic site.  
‘’I’m so sorry about everything at the country clup y/n’’ He said sincerely and gazed apologeticly at me.  
‘’It’s fine Bradnon.’’ I said. ‘’But what were you doing there anyway?’’  
He sighed. ‘’It’s my parents y/n. Theyre really rich but i hate them.’’  
‘’Why?’’ I sked softly’  
‘’My father..he…’’ Brandons woic broke. I softly totched his face and brushed aside some hair that hnug sexily over his face to reveal a black eye.  
‘’Brandon..’’Igasps. “ Does he.. hurt you?” i ask sofly. i single tear fell from his euye and clung tto his chhek. i licked from his face and stared into his eye. he turned away.  
“how can you like me?” he asked harshly. “im broken, i always will beë.” i took his face in my hands and turned it towards ,me.  
“STOP!” i said quietly. “dont say that Barandy-san” i look fircly in his maghonay orbs and kiss his black eye. he flinches but dosnt lokk away.  
“i can fix you”


	13. Pizzas And Roller Skating

After three aours of deep talk brandon dropped me off at my house. I kuissed him a queck goodbye on his cheeks fast before anyone noticed me. I diednt want Gamoura to find out that i was into someone. I snooked into my room again through mine window. Nice that Gamoura hadnt locked mine window while i wasu gone. I cimben in to my bright room, happy. One good thing with Thanos was that he was giving me the biggest room in the house. I was happy that mine god awful mother had solde me to a rich man. He treathed me right sometimes too. Then i remembered it, he had killed profeccor HULK. I was mad and sad now. Why did he always hav to destroy when good things happened to me. I lay dow on muy bed and called Billy on face time. I needed someone to rant to. But he didt pick up. I calld aagain and again and left a voic mail, but when he didnt call bakc or answer i started to cire. Why wasn’t he ther for me? 

The next day my door was still not unlocked. Gamora was such a SLUT! And my beloved Thanos wasnt home yet. Ill just have to be a naughty girl. I dont have scool today but i dont wanna be alone so i called Billy to keep me company. He is my best frend! He didnt pick up again! I was so mad an’ sad i left a voicemail screaming and criing. after that i composed me and remembred Brandon! i called him an he pickd up imidiatly.  
“heeey” he said slowly. his wiose was like melting dark chokolate in my ers.  
“hi” i said quivvering.   
“how ‘r u doin’ beutioful ?!” he said, and i foelt like i could die right there and then in just that moment.   
“Gamoura has still not unlocked my door since yeasterday” I said feeling ters form in my big doe like eyaes.   
“do you want me to come ‘n pick u up ? we couild go and eat some pizza and then go and roller scate”   
‘’MM’’ i mumbled.  
I carefulli climbd out of my window and into Bradnons car. Just then I herads someone yelling behind us, GAMOR>!  
‘’Drive!’’ I yelld to brandon an we quickly escaped with gamora stomping franticlty in the distance.  
The rest of the day we had a great tim rollersketing and in the evening we went to a drivethru movie. We sat in Bradnings car and snuggled. I went to get some more popcorn, I was just SO hungry and qurkri, I saw Billy! i ran to him an’ slapped him! he looked me eyes widen.  
“y/n!” he said.  
“Billy! why didnt you anser me?” i screamd.  
“im sorry i didnt want to tak to yiu!” he anersd.  
“what, why? i asked. Brandon just stood behind me, armes crossed. Billy ponted at him.  
“You kissed him infront of evryone!”he said.”i thaut we were togethr!”he said in my er. i looked at him eyes widen.  
“wha..waht?” i asked. Billy just stormed off and Brandon löoked at me. i took his hand and walked too his car.


	14. am I a slut?

I was walkin’ down the kooridoor of the scholl, with Brandons arms around my shoulders. I could feel everyone staring at us butt i did not care. They were just jelaus that i was not a slut like the rest of them ! Ever since the talk with Billy we had not talked to eachother, i was so angry on him. Like did he not see that we was just friends ? I mean, i did like him, but now i was aldready with brandin. Bradnon kissd me on the forhead and went to his class. I had P:E now. UgH..So boring. I didnt like wearing revealing gym clothes beacus i wanst like other girls. We wer going to play lacross and i was on Britannys team, i relli hated working out bucase im so quakry.  
I stood akwardsly at the side as they playd. Brittantfy looked my with angry orbs.  
“y/n! why arnt you playin’” she asked.  
“well you arnt playin’ ether!” i screamed. she lashed out and hit me with her raqet.  
“oiiwwee” i screamed as i hit the ground. the hotty gym tecer Steve Rorgers came with furios orbs in his eyes. he pushed past Brittanty and came strait too me. his eyes softend as he looked me over for wouds.  
“heyy y/n, are u ok?” he asked kindly. Brittany shoffed. Steve turned around sharply.  
“dont you DARE tuch y/n!” he screamed and hit her. She ran away criing. everyone gasped. i smirked.  
“class dissmissed!” eyrone left and Steve turen too me. We were alone. i looked away shyly and felt my cheeks flush. Everyonie in school knew that Steve was the thottiest techer in school. He walkd closer to me and toutched mine cheek with his big hands. I bluashed and he asksd me “Are you ok y/n?” i looaked at him with mine big beautiful eayes. “No, Brittanty is sooooo mean to me” I said close to crieing. We were so close no, i could feel his breath. It smeeled like coffee and bbq sause. His lipps were so close to mine now, and all i did was lean into his space. Steve kisded me soflty and Then in the corner of my ey i saw somone coming towards me from the bleachers. It was brandon. He simld and waved happli at me then he saw me and stev and his facce tund dark.  
“Watta u dion’ y/n” he screamed. stave stood up too his full height and flexexed his biseps. Brandon cowerd under the bleachers.  
“Brandon” i said pleading. steve took me in his big arms and carried me to his office to “check on my injury”. He sat me on the couch and tuched my face gently. i leand in close enough to feel his hot bbq breath on my face.  
“who was that boy?” he asked sternly.  
“my boyfriend i guess, but i think he is cheting on me with that slut brittany.”  
He smirked and kissed me hard on the lips. i felt my hole body tingle and pressed myself into his lap. I felt his ginormously large hands on my behind. I was so hot, Steove made me do things only the slutties on school did. I bluashed from my toes to mine hair, i wanted Mr Rodgers big thingy in me. But i wasnt a slutt, was i?


	15. Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get hot and steamy with you and brandon

The next day I stayed home from school in shame. When Gamora asked me what was wrong i just cried. I couldnt belive so many boys were into me. my life was sooo hard. i couldnt even se the hottie steve becouse if i got near him i would be temted to slutt myself upp. i was pretty sure i wouldnt be able to resist like last time. Insted i decid to call up my bæy Bradnon. He answerd after 3 seconds.  
‘’what do u want y/n’’ he asked harshly, his raspy woc like sandpapr on my ears.  
‘’hi Smoothie! ^^ <3’’ isad ‘’what are you diong?’’  
‘’nothing’’ he replied shortl  
‘’whst wrong cookie??’’ i askd  
‘’You kissed Mr. Rogers!! thsts whats grong!’’  
‘’ thats was nothing brandog why are you so upset Bubmyy??’’ i queried, tears now streming down my pale chheeks. The phon s tay siled for a cuple of seconds befor speaking  
‘’Brandy… pleas.. are you angry with me?’’  
‘’of cours i maangry y/n’’ he sad harshly befor hanging up.  
I cried alot and alot. I don´ get wy hes so med. Itś not like i cheated on him. I wa’snt  
a slut like that. I raun downstair and then out of mine house. When I was out of the house i saw the naightbours cat and screamed at it:  
“GET OUTOF MY SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMP” it hissed and ran into a trashcan, i filmrd it and put in tik tok. everyone loved it and i became a tik tok staaar. the my phone called…  
IT WAS BRANDBEAY  
‘hi bby?’ i said into the tecnology in my hand  
‘’oh,’’ he said sounding shocked before hanging up. I stood stunnd in our driveway to our mansion as my orbs starded to wert again. With no puros abymore i hoped on my bike and drov up to the picninc place on the hull where brandon and i had droven after we got back dogether thad time after school. I was shoked to se a black mercedes G wagon parkd on the hill. I trew my bike in a ditch and ran twords Braddons car. He lookd at me shokked as i knocked on the mindoww. he let me into the paasagner seat and we sat in silence for a long time befor i sppoke up.  
‘’Brandy…’’ He looked at me and stopped the car, right there in the street. Cars were rusing past us, but i just loaked at him. He queklie closed the space between us and we werre kissaing. It felt so good. he held my face tight and said:  
“dont you tuch another male again, young or old, not even your elderly grandpa, or your future son.” that made me hard and i kissed him agan.  
‘’brandy… i only love you… you know thad… ‘’  
Brandyn was quiet and loked out the window onto the view, only den did i realiz his face was alll bruusy and he loiked very tired.  
‘’brandon..’’ i said soflty, gently turning his beaten up face troewas mine.  
‘’don’t tuch me’’ he snapped ‘’god y/n! i don’t need you to try and fix me! i can manage on my own’’  
‘’Brandy… pleas… ‘’ i tried, my voice shrill and qwuering.  
‘’stop it y/n.’’ he said, his voise lod and harsh ‘’Get out.’’ he said after a while  
‘’Don’t Brandon… please let me--’’ Brandon got out of the car and went over to the passanger side and threw open my door. I clenched my cheeks and held on to my seat.  
“im nott going anywear..” i said and staired into his cold magogony orbs. he looked away. a smile crept across his face.  
“then your staying there, until lunch. were gonna ear pasta tonight.” he jumped in and locked the doors.


	16. the devil

I was sleeping when i heard a loud sound on my windoiw. I bolted up and saw 2 bright yellow. Oh My Goshh there stood Jar Jar Binks! I ran to the window and immediatley put mine lips on it. He was mine first crush and all the feelings came back as fast as the flash can run. I pushed open the wandow, my eyis wid and hazy from ecitmed as Jarja-r crawled indis my room with sneka like grace. I lookd down at his body in amasement, he was ribbed and had no clothd. When i luked upm jarjars face was replacced by bradnsnans but that did not bither me. i gesped as he moved closer to me but i diidn back away. then his body was on my and-- i bolted awak, starting to sobb upun realisang it had only been a dream. i opened my blanket and saw a sea in between my legs. i bluched and smild. then i pulled out a egg from the dresser and eat it. yummy. time for school! but i decided to go shopping insted, thriftshopping. i went to the thriftshop and tried on some clothes until i realized. POOR PEOPLE CLOTHES, ewwwwwww. i went back to my hous and got a text from…..clint. He was a jock at school, the kind thad aall the gorls would want, but was not like them. I opand it aniway and was choked to see Clonts peepee. I bluashed and became turcoise (because im qwerkyie in that way) and sent him back one picture of mine left boobie (ofcourse with mine shirt and bra on because im not one slute like all the other girls in mine class). I then went downstairs and there i saw Gamora making out with Sharon while moning im a oGREEEE!. I bluashed but continued watching. Was i a …..lebanese? No. I liked boys. But that got me thinkin’. I need a gay best friend! I dont have any frieds besides daddy so i need some moore anyway. So the next day at scool i looked for anyone wearing a tie under a see-trough tank-top. when i hadnt seen anyone by 3:rd period i almost gave up. but then i saw pietro. I walked up to him and strick up conversashon.   
”hi pierto!” i said and charming  
”um hello...who ar u?” he saif politellei  
”im y/n! dyou wanna be friends?” i askd and battered my eyes flashes. He loaked at me wierdlie before saying   
“Sure” He said. We walkd together to school lunch because we didnt want to wait for the lession to end, and where i saw there was shooking. Brandon was standing on the table dressed as the devil. I loaked at him and he loaked at me, and at that moment i started to RUN. But Branden was also really fast and chased me down the hall.   
“happy halloween!”   
Thats when i discoverd my fetish for evil deities.   
I ran all the way home and cried iunto my pillow. why was my life so hard??!!


	17. Halloween

I loaked in mine mirroar and smirked a little bit. I knew i was going to be the most querkiest girl on the halloween party and wasnt going to be like the other with mine outfit. Only if daddy would see me like this. I know he would be so prout. I putted on mine red lipstick to match mine outfit. I wasu wearing a orang crop-top with red cirkles hot glud on it and a matching minieskirt. I was going as an pizza~   
I made my makeup and thean i ccallad up Brandiojn for a ride to Clints house where the party was giong to be.   
‘’Hey y/n he anwered’’  
‘’Hi bransy’’ i said smiling amongst myself ‘’Branby what was dath about at school today? when u casted me??’’  
‘’that was just a prank y/n! it diednt work tho bc u diend get scarewd..’’   
‘’oh haha!’’ i chuckles  
‘’your just not like other girls y/n’’ he said and i could hear the smirk onn his lips.   
“can you com an’ pick me upp?” i asket while pouting my lipps.  
“open your door bby” he answerd, aloso puoting his lipps.  
i opend my fromt door and there he was, dressed as a sexy hardin from AFTER. i bit my lip and glided my eyes down to his crotch. BIG.   
“y/n, you look so…. quirky...and...sexi” he wisperd to my boobis. i blushed and sat myself in his G-wagon.   
“I wiashed we would match y/n” he said in a low and raspy woice. I bluashed deep red colour, it matched mine outfit relly well. When we came to the party people where everywhere. Clint ran up to me and said:   
“Did you like mine peepee picture” And winked at me. I loaked at his outfit and he was fries i lauged   
“OMG Cliant were matching” i lauged and fluched  
‘’hahah we do! you look really hot y/n’’ and squinted flirtily at me. ‘’wannme to show yu around?’’ clunt said seductivle   
‘’yeh sure!’’ i said following him, i loiked back for brrandson but he was lost inthe crowd already. I hope he wasn’t making out with that slut Brittany. clint showed me to his bedroom and closed the door. he laid on the bed and removed his costume. his peepee loaked even better in real life. i also removed my costume and laid on the bed. we started too make out but then somene knocked on the door!  
“y/n! are you there?” i heard from deep sexy woice off…. THANOS!  
“Yes” I screamed “Come in” I said seductivle. Clit loaked at me with hunger in his eyas. I sat mineself on hias lap and felt something sharp point me on the back. I giaggled. clint started to massage my back and i sighed.then the doar creaked and clint shoved me into his closet starteled . i gasp as i cowerd in the closet. The door to his roam opend and Thanox stepped in. Clint had now put on most of his custom.  
‘’WAs y/n inhree?’’ he damandes   
‘’idk waht your talking baot’’’ clind said and threw his hand in the air  
‘’where is potato??!’’ he growled slowly  
when clind didn t answer thanos punshed him in hte head and he fell unconsios. I claspd my moutch but thanos walked out, furios. I went out of the closet and put on myine costum before climbing out Clants widnow. in clonts backyard i saw Billy!  
“Billy! i yellede”  
he turned around and i saw he was making out wit Brandkonon.  
“y/n…” they said. i screemd and ran away… right into thanos arms.


End file.
